Communications can involve a wide variety of device types from which messages can be sent and received. These devices can include collaborative appliances, mobile phones, tablets, laptops, desktops and cloud computing devices. As communications evolve, a large number of formats for which messages are sent and received can be used. These can include audio calls, voicemail, emails, chat (for example, texting), Google Talk®, and posts (for example, Twitter® and other social networking sites).
Furthermore, users can have more than one role for receiving messages. For example, different aliases can be used by the user for which messages are appropriate. These aliases can include friend, family member, company employee, job seeker, student, hobbyist, collector and consumer. As the number of communication combinations increase, the more challenging it can be for a user to manage their communications.
To handles these different forms of communications, portal capabilities or applications are capable of accessing more than one form of communication on a same device. For example, a tablet device or smart phone with associated capabilities and applications can be used to access their messages for different aliases. However, this can involve considerable effort to manage. In addition, these would not be obtainable when their primary computing device is not available.
Users can also decide to not use or opt out of communication mechanisms that are inconvenient or less rewarding. Some communication mechanisms can be used infrequently as time or inclination permits. Products can be available that convert communications between voice and text, however, these can be limited in scope and are applied statically.
A need therefore exists for a system and method for media delivery by preferred communication format that overcome those issues described above. These, as well as other related advantages, will be described in the present disclosure.